Thing that I want the most
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Just as Emma was going to tell Killian her true feelings, Ursula cursed her, and with the help of Ariel she figures out how to deal with it.


hat I want the most..

Summary: Just as Emma was going to voice her true feelings to Killian, Ursula cursed her voice. She goes to Ariel, who is still 'mourning' the fact that she is seperated from Eric. The two of them try to figure out the way to help Emma.

On a small cottage by the sea, Emma is in the kitchen busy getting breakfast ready for Henry and Killian. Suddenly she feels two arms snake around her middle, and a pair of very talented lips start to kiss and suck her neck. She stop what she is doing and enjoy the sensation of the attention that Killian is giving her. She turns around and look in those ocean blue eyes of his, and he smiles and said, "Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

"Good, Killian. You?" Emma asked.  
"I guess I am so used to wake up with you in my arms, that I panick a little." Killian said  
"I love it too.. Last night you said something to me that I want to say to you for the longest time.." Emma began to say.  
"That I lo..." Emma's lips finished the words but no sound came out of it.  
"Emma?" Killian said, "What is it love?"

Emma tried again without the same results. She grasp a pad of paper and wrote down "What is going on?"  
"I don't know, love." Killian said. "Should I get your lad?" Emma nods, and began to panick a bit. She was going to text her parents, then she remember she is still angry with them for what they did.

"Mom? Killian said you can not talk. What is going on?" Henry said.  
"I think one of the villians cursed my voice. I was about to tell Killian something but when I finished nothing." Emma wrote down  
"Should we go to your parents?" Henry asked, and Emma shakes her head no. "Okay...Then what?"

"Love, Maybe you should see Ariel? She is back, and is probably looking for a distraction." Killian said.  
Emma thought for a bit, and then nod her head.

"Mom, I think it was Ursula." Henry said  
"Explain." Emma wrote down.  
"Think about her in the Ariel's story. All she wanted was Ariel's.." Henry started  
"her voice." Killian ended. "But how can it be. She has her happy ending."  
"Maybe one of the other has gotten the curse from her and decided to finished it. What were you going to say to Killian, Mom?"  
"Adult stuff." Emma wrote down, and Henry rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, you stay put and I will find either Mother or Ariel. What about Grandma and Grandpa.?"  
"No Kid. It still hurts that they thought I was going to turn bad." Emma wrote.

Henry leaves and Killian looks over at Emma that is having a brave face. "It wil be fine, Emma."  
Emma thought, "No it will not. What if I am going to be like this for a while."  
"Emma, We will figure it out. I promise." Killian said.  
"Yeah right. Somehow I don't believe you." Emma thought.  
"Trust me. I like you just the way you are ." Killian said.  
"So, you like a woman who can not even whisper that she might be falling in love with you? I find that very hard to believe."  
Emma said.  
"Emma. I love you." Killian said as he pulls her towards and they kissed, and just when Emma was thinking, "It would feel nice if he would kiss me in that spot behind my ear."

Killian smiles to himself, and then let go of Emma's lips. She whimper when she felt him leaving her lips, but began to moan when he kissed her behind her ear.

She stop him, and thought. "Can he really be reading my mind right now? I want you to kiss me so passionly that my knees would feel weak, that you had to carry me to our bed." Killian looked at her with a questionable look on his face, and snaked his arms around her body, and press her body aganst his and then gave her those most pure and passionite kiss that have shared to date. Suddenly her knees weak underneath her and he pick her up and carried her to the bed.

"This is a interesting developement." Emma thought as they start to shed each other clothing.

"I know love. Maybe this will help us in the long run." Killian said, as he enters her and the only sound is heard of skin slapping against skin, Emma collapsed against Killian's shoulder and traced shaped on his skin. Her cellphone rings and Killian gets it. "It is your mother, love. What do you want to do?"

Emma gets up and walks over to her desk, and Killian moans as his eyes roam over her naked body. She hears the moan and smiles at him, and then write down her answer. "Tell her that I am not speaking to her, and I am still mad at them. Don't tell them about what happen."

"Okay. Hi, Snow. Emma is a bit mad at you and Dave. She cannot come to the phone, she is in the bathroom. No, I cannot bring the phone to Emma in the bathroom. That would be rude. Yes, I will let her know that you called." He hangs up the phone, and turns to Emma, "Now what?"

Emma smiled at him, and then wrote down, "Don't tempted me, Killian. I am thinking of going to find Ariel. After all, Henry is right. Her story does have this incident."

"Then what?" Killian said.

"I am not sure." Emma thought, and then she wrote the same thing. "What ever happens, Please know that I love you, Killian." Emma thought as she gets ready to find Ariel. She looks at Killian with a questionable look on her face and wrote down, "What?"

"I love you too, Swan." Killian said with a smile on his face as he gets out of bed and walks to her and she feels the warmth from his body and his smooth skin as she hugs him. "I think I can hear what you are thinking in your mind, love."

"Oh really?" She writes, "Guess what I am thinking now." Emma thinks what she is planning on doing to Killian when she gets back.

"I am going to need a cold shower. Emma, you have one naughty mind." Killian said.

"Bloody hell. You can able to hear what I am thinking." Emma thought. "See you later, darling." she added as she exits the room.

Down at the docks, she sees Ariel looking out in the ocean and sobbing. Emma goes over and gently places her hand on Ariel's shoulder, and Ariel jumps and turns around and sees Emma. "Emma, your son told me what happen. Are you sure that she cursed you?"

Emma nods and sighs. "Are you okay?" she wrote down.

"I just miss Eric. There is something I wanted to tell him before I got trapped."

"What?" Emma wrote.

"We are going to have a child." Ariel said.

"Congrats. How did you get your voice back?" Emma wrote.

"It just take its run. I am not sure you want to spend three days not talking. I am guessing the act of true love can heal you." Ariel said

"Why is it the act of true love is the cure for everything?" Emma wrote.

"Yeah.. I know. Sometimes true love can be a cursed too." Ariel said, as tears come rolling down, and as Emma hugged Ariel, and was thinking that it was unfair that they are not together, they hear a male voice, "Ariel?"

Ariel glanced up and sees someone coming out of the ocean. "Eric? How?"

"Your father found me, and when I told him that I lost you. He found a way to you but he need the protect of true love as a beacon, it was you Emma." Eric said as they hug and kissed.

"Oh Eric, I wanted to tell you something that is truly wonderful. I am pregnant." Ariel said.

"My love!" Eric said as he smiles, and they kissed again.

The next day, Emma wakes up and finds Killian still in bed watching her. "What?" she mouths

"Just making sure that you were able to talk today, I missed hearing you as I pleasured you last night, and a couple during in the earlier morning." Killian said as he kissed her.

"very funny, Killian." she thought, as she gets up and dressed for the day.

The couple gets out of the door, and they hear a car started and Emma glanced over her shoulder and sees Gold behind the wheel. As the car goes the road towards them, and just as it was going to hit Killian. Emma shouts, "Killian! Look out!" She pushes him out of the way, and used some of her magic to pulsed the car away from him, but just as she did some other magic pulsed against her and she fell backwards and hit her head against the street. Gold looks over and with a smirked on his face disappears, leaving Killian holding Emma.

"Emma? Honey?" Killian said. "Please, stay with me." He pressed his lips against hers, and a rainbow of light pulsed from them and towards everyone.

"Killian what happen?" Emma said as she was starting to stand up.

"Gold tried to run us over with his car, but you saved us." Killian said

"So act of true love?" Emma said, a thought came over her.

"I love you too, Swan" Killian said

"You can still hear my thoughts?" Emma asked. "Can I still hear yours?"

"Just kiss me." Killian thought. Emma smiled and did what she was asked.

"This is interesting development, lass. I know I can read you." Killian said, "But this is taken it a bit to far."

"We should keep this between us, for while." Emma said.

"As you wish , love." Killian said, as they kissed again.


End file.
